nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Monspeet
is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Reticence of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Monspeet is a man with dark purple hair and a small mustache. Unlike the other demons (besides Meliodas) his demon markings are on the right side of his face, consisting of three lines, the outer two curving outward. He wears a cloak which covers most of his body and underneath he is shirtless with his torso and arms being covered with dark matter. He is very muscular . Personality Monspeet is a gentleman of sorts for a demon and hates rude and ill-mannered people. He acts as an attendant of sorts to Derieri, always being by her side and catering to her needs. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Monspeet was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races (human, fairies, giants and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson manages to partially remove the seal that bound the demons for the past 3,000 years, Monspeet and the rest of the Ten Commandments appear before the terrified former Great Holy Knight. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head to Edinburgh Hill in order to recuperate their severely drained magical powers, which everyone agreed on. They left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving behind a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Hill, Monspeet and his fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and conclude that a great magical power imploded within the castle, causing its the destruction. They also come across the remains of Danafor and link the kingdom's disappearing to Meliodas. Resting in the remains of Edinburgh as they began recovering their magic power, Monspeet and his comrades discuss the recent awakening of two Albions from the north and the south and witnesses Galand heading to the latter direction. After Galand returns victoriously, the demons sense Diane heading towards them and Galand, still willing to fight, heads towards her location along with Monspeet. Both of them overpower Diane until Monspeet is sent flying by Matrona. After recovering from Matrona's surprise attack he suddenly senses the several fairly strong presences coming towards them, one of which suspiciously similar to Meliodas. In order to determine if it's really Meliodas he fires a Gokuencho towards them, which burns down a forest and plows through a mountain, only to be stumped when he suddenly can't sense his attack anymore. He questions whether Meliodas used Counter Vanish only to deduce that something must have swallowed. it. He laments for a moment that he wasted all the magic he recovered from eating human souls on that move, but accepts the loss shortly after. Istar arc As the Commandments continue to gather souls to restore their magic, Monspeet, along with the other Ten Commandments, is surprised when Meliodas suddenly appears before them, easily defeats Galand, and warns them if they wish to continue the war that ended 3,000 years ago, they will be crushed. In response, Zeldris orders that they spread out to take over Britannia. He and Derieri then leave and arrive at the town of Bellford. Great Fight Festival arc He and Derieri continue their purge in the north of Britannia, having devoured the souls of nearly every person in nine cities and villages and showing no signs of stopping. Later on he, along with the other Commandments, arrives to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. He watches as Derieri and Meliodas exchange blows, and explains Derieri's power. After catching Meliodas, he flies him into the sky, noting that with his arms broken he should not be able to use Full Counter '''anymore. He uses '''Gokuencho on Meliodas, but is surprised when he comes flying out of the dust cloud and nearly takes his head off. He commends him on the effort while sealing his wound, and becomes embarrassed by a remark Derieri makes about the scene. After Meliodas bears more attacks of the Commandments, he prepares to unleash his Revenge Counter to annihilate all of the demons at once. However, Estarossa easily blocks his brother's attack and kills him, although Melascula dies to Ban in the process as a last effort by the Fox's Sin of Greed to save his friend. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Monspeet is exceptionally powerful. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black power of darkness, as previously seen by Meliodas, forming wings for flight and other such feats. His aura, combined with the other Ten Commandments is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their mere presence. King has noted how incredible his (along with Galand and Matrona's) power is. Matrona, similarly noted that she had never seen power like his (and Galand's) and compared him to a living natural disaster. Monspeet has high sensory and homing attack capabilities, being able to notice a strong group including Meliodas approaching from hundreds of miles away, and being able to send an attack which locked onto them. Meliodas states he was the last of the Ten Commandments he wanted them to be noticed by. Monspeet possesses immense durability, as he emerged completely unscathed after being hit by Tarmiel and Sariel's Omega Ark. He is also extremely fast, shown when he appears next to Sariel and attacks him before he could react. Abilities * |Yūgekiboshi (Torikku Sutā)|literally meaning "Raid Star"}}: * |Gokuenchō|literally meaning "Hellfire Bird"}}: Monspeet raises his arm and creates a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird. Upon being fired, the flame flies towards its target at an incredible speed, incinerating anything caught in its path and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it until contact is made. * |Kaijinryū|literally meaning "Ash Dragon"}}: Using all his available magic, Monspeet summons an enormous flame with the appearance of a dragon's head and directs it at his opponent. Commandment Monspeet was bestowed with the commandment of |Chinmoku}} by the Demon King. Both its trigger and its effect are currently unknown. Power Level Relationships Ten Commandments Derieri Monspeet and Derieri seem to have a very friendly relationship, almost like that of a couple, when resting and regaining their magical powers they are always side by side, with Derieri resting her head on his leg when they have nothing to do. Monspiet also proposed to Derieri to wear a cute dress he found in a house and said that he will grow back her hair after it was damaged by Nerobasta's Ark showing that he care about her appearance. They seem also somehow prepared to die as long as they are together with Monspiet taking Derieri in his arms whenever they are greatly threatened like against Melodias' Full Counter and Revenge Counter. Aside from that he is ready to throw everything away to help Derieri when she's wounded and warn her against attacking Nerobasta. He's also willing to take her orders to a certain extent as he summoned demons as fodder for her Combo Star when she asked him. Still he's ready to scold her like for attacking Nerobasta relentlessly. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Meliodas vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Lose 3000 years ago *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: TBA Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Ambidextrous **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Interpreting Derieri **Hobbies: Protecting Derieri **Daily Routine: Skipping out **Favorite food: Souls **Dream/Hope: Conquering Britannia **Charmpoint: Muscular body below his mantle *His commandment of Reticence appears to be based on the commandment "Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain", which dictates no blasphemy. References }} Navigation es:Monspeet fr:Monspiet Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists